With the increasing costs of drugs and other products, customers as a whole are a highly price-sensitive group. Indeed, studies have shown that the likelihood of a customer purchasing drugs is strongly correlated with the customer's out-of-pocket costs for the drugs or other products. Given that customers are a price-sensitive group, it is not usual to expect that customers may stop taking a drug/product or may switch to a cheaper drug/product if the customer's out-of-pocket cost increases.
In some situations, a pharmaceutical manufacturer or related entity may be willing to subsidize a customer's out-of-pocket costs. However, such subsidies can be very expensive to maintain. Accordingly, there is a need for limiting subsidy costs while still maintaining customers for a drug or other product.